With Nobody to Love
by kamajithehusky
Summary: Growing up, Spike begins questioning his love for Rarity. He begins questioning himself entirely, just to find out he might not be the dragon he always thought he was. Hormones kick in, making him feel lonely and depressed. He asks Twilight for help, and she has agreed to help him find a mate. (Not mature at the moment, but will be eventually. Mature content will be homosexual.)
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

With Nobody to Love

- Chapter 1 -

It's been quite a few years now, and Spike was just about all grown up. He was taller, just about a foot taller than the average pony, so he wasn't really a 'monstrous' dragon yet. His voice was also deeper, much deeper than before. He was right in the middle of puberty, and his body was going through all kinds of different things. He even had wings now, although they weren't fully developed. They were small, so he wasn't able to fly with them yet. His claws were sharper, more intimidating than before. Even though he was a dragon, he wasn't very tough. He didn't have much muscle mass. He still had cute, chubby cheeks. He always looked as innocent as can be. But, the worst of all, he was purple. Not just a normal purple, but a flamboyant bright purple, along with bright green chest and under-tail. He also had some pretty sharp fangs now, but not sharp enough to do too much damage. All of this made him kind of self-conscious.

"Dragons are supposed to look... Menacing, intimidating, right?" He thought, as he wrote in his journal. He kept a journal, but he made sure nopony would find it, because he thought keeping a journal would be a bit feminine. Not to mention, his journal was pink. He didn't buy it, he found it, completely empty in Twilight's library. She hasn't said anything, so he continued to use it as his own.

"Spike, are you coming?" Twilight said, as she snuck up on him.

"Huh?" Spike jumped and quickly hid his journal under his blanket of his new bed.

"I said are you coming, silly." Twilight said with a soft giggle.

"Oh, yeah, heh, sorry." Spike forced a nervous sounding chuckle. He really didn't want the purple alicorn to discover his journal. Besides, only girls write in journals. Right?

"What were you doing?" The alicorn said as she raised a brow in curiosity.

"What? I was just sitting. Thinking, I guess." Spike said in a soft tone.

"Oh, I see. You still feeling-"

"I'm better, okay?" Spike interrupted Twilight, with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, which turned into sadness.

"Spike," Twilight began, but was interrupted by the purple dragon once again.

"Can't we just go? It's fine, really." Spike assured Twilight once again, back to his annoyed expression.

Since Spike was finally grown up, he was more mature. He mostly felt depressed, and alone. He hated talking about his feelings. It made him very uncomfortable. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky baby dragon anymore. Just in the last two years, he went through a drastic change, emotionally.

"Alright, sure." Twilight said, with a fake smile on her face, trying to pretend that it was okay. But it wasn't in her mind. She hated seeing Spike upset, and he has been for quite awhile now. It was like his emotions affected her in the same way. If he was happy, she was happy. If he was sad, she was sad, etc.

They both began walking towards the front door of the library. Spike, attempting to be a gentleman, opened the door for Twilight, and they both left. Ponyville hadn't changed much in the years that had passed, just a few minor things, here and there, aside from a few new ranch homes on the outskirts of the village. They were both heading to the local café, which had slightly improved. There were much more options on the menu, due to a partnership with another nearby village. Apparently they had been trading some sort of special cocoa beans, that according to rumors, had a remarkable flavor.

"So is it gonna be just me and you, or did you bring all of your friends?" The dragon asked, hoping they would be alone. He didn't like the others company too much anymore. They had always gave him strange looks, or they would just act fake the whole time they were in contact with each other. The others had just lost their liking to him. They didn't hate them, but they didn't really care for him too much, either. But Spike and Twilight's friendship was still true. They both trusted each other, and, for the most part, enjoyed each others company.

"I knew you'd ask that." Twilight sighed sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Spike demanded an answer.

"Yes, I asked them to meet us there. They've got plenty of places to sit, plus, nopony is ever there." Twilight explained.

Spike stopped in the middle of the path.

"You didn't bring Rarity, did you?" Spike looked at her with a slight frown, concerned about Rarity's presence. They didn't really get along anymore. A few months ago, the purple dragon went through a lot of trouble to impress Rarity, only to hear her explain how much she didn't want to be with him, 'that way'. The dragon had a bit of an episode, after she scolded him. He stayed outside the Carousel Boutique, just crying, weeping, whining. She was a bit nasty about it, but she probably just had enough. After all, it's been so long, and Spike had never given up on her, until recently.

Twilight Sparkle stopped as well.

"..." Twilight hesitated. "Yes, I did." Said Twilight.

"Oh my- Are you serious?!" Spike facepalmed and groaned.

"Yes, I can explain," Twilight said.

"Right right, I'm _sure_ you'll have a good reason for this." Spike said angrily.

Twilight approached Spike.

"I do, actually." She stated, slightly frustrated with his negative attitude.

"I still haven't forgotten the time when I came to see your progress on asking her out. You were pretty upset. I also noticed how angry she was. I think she was a little irrational about it. She freaked pretty hard at you." Twilight explained.

"So, you think forcing us to hang out with each other is going to help? Do you know how awkward it is going to be for me?" Spike said with a frown.

"I did. It's not just for you, it's for her too. I want you two to patch things up." Twilight says.

Spike let out a big sigh.

"Twilight... I don't want to see her, or think about her, what-so-ever." Spike began to choke up a bit. He had his left hand on the left side of his face.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Twilight said with a comforting smile.

Spike let out another long sigh.

"Fine.." Spike said quietly, looking down to his feet.

They began walking again.

"You'll be fine." Twilight said once again, in her attempt of comforting the dragon.

A few minutes pass, and they finally make it to the café. Again, the dragon opens the door for Twilight, before letting himself in.

"Hey girls!" Twilight said as she approached to the table they were sitting at. Spike followed right behind. Not everypony was there though, lucky for the dragon. Rarity and Applejack appeared to be the only ponies there. Rarity, of course, avoiding eye contact with the dragon.

"Hey there, Twilight! It's been awhile!" Applejack said in her usual cheerful country tone.

"And Spike! Your wings look a tad bigger, you flyin' yet?" Applejack said with a real smile.

"Heh, no, I wish though." Spike said and smiled back at the earth pony.

"How have you been Rarity? I haven't seen you in awhile! Working on something big?" Twilight asked with her usual smile.

"No, no, I've been on hiatus for now, dear." She said in her usual royal sounding tone.

Both Twilight and Spike sat down. Spike being across from Applejack, thankfully.

"Oh? Why's that?" Twilight asked with curiosity. It seemed like Rarity was always working on something, just about all the time.

"You know the wonderful new mansion they built way in Everfree Forest?" Rarity asked Twilight. Both Applejack and Spike were just looking around, awkwardly, while the two chatted it up.

"Yeah? Doesn't a famous stallion model occupy that place?" Twilight asked.

Rarity let out a little giggle.

"Yes, indeed! And he is also my new partner!" Rarity said and giggled once again.

"Wait, you mean you two are _dating_?" Twilight questioned Rarity, her eyes widened. Apparently this stallion was big, being shipped to all kinds of different villages and cities, to show off his body along with his new clothing line.

"Oh yes, dear!" Rarity said again, with another giggle. She seemed very satisfied, and excited. Spike cringed a bit, and rested his head on his right hand, his elbow on the table. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable now.

"How could she just go and date somepony right after what happened?" Spike thought to himself.

"What is her problem? Does she even care about anything that happens to me anymore?" The dragon continued to think to himself.

"Wow! What's his name?" Twilight asked.

"You're Boutique is gonna be in even better shape now!" Applejack said, astonished.

"Oh he has the most elegant name; Victor." Rarity said, and waved her hoof through her

shiny mane.

"We gonna be able to meet this fancy fella someday?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"This weekend we're having a party at the Carousel Boutique. There will be expensive

wine, wonderful food, caviar, and a demo of our newest work!" Rarity bragged.

"Oh well shucks, ain't no way ah'll be able to afford all of that!" Applejack said.

"Phew, me neither. Sounds way expensive." Twilight agreed with Applejack.

Spike felt a bit better, knowing that he won't be alone this weekend. The dragon was still

as silent as a mime.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing dear! You are good friends, so you'll get in free. We will not argue about funds, it's simply vulgar." Rarity said to Applejack and Twilight.

"It's vulgar to _you_, you snob." Spike said under his breath. Luckily, nopony noticed his murmurs. As usual, the dragon was being completely ignored by everypony else. He was now feeling a mixture of frustration and sadness. Now he _knew _that he was going to be in the massive, empty, silent library. _Alone. _ He didn't want to say anything though. He would feel too bad if he cancelled anyponies plans. Besides, they seemed so happy about seeing this rich, snob of a stallion. Which, in fact, crushed his heart, knowing that a big stallion can get as much love as he wants just owning all of that money. The dragon was actually a caring, loving soul, but all everypony else seemed to care about was money, and being completely fake.

"Gosh, that would certainly be a wonderful treat, Rarity!" Applejack said, all excited.

"Right! Sheesh, now I gotta figure out what I'm going to wear! It'll be something you've created, though!" Twilight Sparkle said, smiling brightly at Rarity.

"Well I doubt you'll find anything else that looks better!" Rarity said. Applejack, Twilight and Rarity laughed.

"What about me?" Spike asked, his eyes to Rarity's.

Rarity sighed.

"Ooohhh Spike," Rarity dragged out her sentence.

"...Huh?" Spike mumbled with a sad look.

"I know you're probably upset with me, and saying this won't make you feel any better," Rarity started.

"I'm not allowed to come, am I?" Spike groaned as he slams his claws against the table.

"Spike, if I allow you to attend, what will everyone think of me? Bringing a dragon into a place like that is... well, quite simply, preposterous!" Rarity continued to explain.

"But you're just thinking about yourself. That's selfish. Why are you _so _selfish?!" Spike began to raise his voice in anger.

Twilight nudged the dragons side.

"Spike, getting angry at her isn't going to make anything better." Twilight responded to his anger.

"Spike, I cannot bring a dragon to a place full of very important people! I-It's absurd!" Rarity continued.

"But that's not the real reason, is it?" Spike mumbled, stood up, and made his way outside.

There was an awkward silence.

"Don't you think a dragon would look... dazzling? Or bizarre? It would be pretty neat if a dragon were wearin' some of your demos." Applejack suggested.

"I just can't let him in." Rarity said, looking downwards.

"He'll be fine. Don't let it get you down." Twilight said.

"Right, right, I'm worrying for nothing. So I suppose you are all in?" Rarity asked.

Twilight and Applejack agreed.

**Author's Note:**

Please be aware that I am not an expert on the show. In fact, I hardly even watch it. But, the characters, and design, both indeed appeal to me. So when I write about villages, their houses, and etc. I almost don't know if I'm right or wrong, so I do apologize if any information isn't correct accordingly to the show. If anyone wants to help me figure things out, feel free to do so, I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Journal

- Chapter 2, The Journal

Spike had already made his way all the way to Twilight Sparkle's library. He went straight for his bed, and wrote in his journal once again. Writing in his journal made him feel like he was opening up to somepony. As if, writing in that journal was the equivalent to talking to somepony about his feelings, and what he can do to feel better. After almost an hour, he heard the front door open and some voices. It sounded like Twilight and Rarity, probably saying goodbye/see you soon, etc. The voices stopped, and he heard the door close. He let out a loud sigh, and rested his body on his bed. He then silently slipped his journal under his bed, and threw the blanket on top of himself. He swayed his body aiming the opposite direction of the staircase, where Twilight would have to come up eventually to put herself to sleep.

"Spike," Twilight began, but was interrupted by the dragon.

"Why did you defend her, after all I've been through?" Spike mumbled, being slightly hard to hear, because he was facing the opposite direction.

"Spike, you don't have to remind me. I should've defended you. I mean, that's my job isn't it? I practically raised you, so I feel like I have a responsibility to be like a mother to you. And I'm sorry I haven't been, I'm just having a difficult time figuring out how to be a good mother... I guess." Twilight Sparkle explained herself, with a smooth, comforting tone of voice.

Spike was silent. He didn't know what to say. If it was her job to be a mother, then it was his job to be a respectable, polite son. But if that was the case, they would technically have to love each other. Knowing this, it lightened him up a bit. He turned his body over, facing the purple alicorn.

"I'm sorry I acted moody. I know she's your friend. I should've been a bit more respectful." Spike said, apologizing for being a bit disrespectful. He felt that if he considered her a legitimate mother, then he should respect all of her true friends. Twilight approached his bed, climbed up, and plopped her plot at the foot of the bed. She looked down at Spike and smiled a bit.

"I remember when I used to tell you goodnight _every_ night." Twilight said, and let out a short chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, I remember too." Spike said, and smiled as well.

"So... Are you really going to that party?" Spike asked Twilight, looking up at her.

"Haha, no, actually, I'm not." Twilight said and looked to the left.

This confused the dragon a bit. Twilight seemed so excited to go, she was even thinking about what to wear, and she wasn't even home yet.

"What? Why not? You seemed pretty excited about it." Spike said as he sat up in his bed, facing the purple alicorn.

"Yeah, I was. Well, at first, at least." Twilight said, now looking down at her hooves.

"Well, what changed your mind?" Spike asked, still curious.

"It sounds like there is going to be a lot of irresponsible ponies there. You know, with all of the drinking, and that stallion... Victor, he is probably going to attract a lot of snobby ponies." Twilight explained her reason on why she isn't going. She was right, though. With all of the drinking, food, and wealthy ponies, it's just a recipe for out of control drunken ponies, who prey on escorts to do everything for them.

"Plus, what would be better than hanging out with a cool dragon?" Twilight asked, and laughed. She was serious, though. She really liked the anatomy and behavior of dragons, but she was always too frightened to approach a fully grown, or almost fully grown dragon, at the very least.

"You don't mean that." Spike chuckled, and looked down to his bed.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight Sparkle said, and began to feel a little bad for him.

"I know you like dragons, Twilight. Not the kind of dragons that lay in bed all day, whine about everything, then write about it in a-" Spike stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. He didn't want Twilight to know about the journal, either. But, the fact that he was even talking to her about things made him feel more comfortable, in fact, much more comfortable to the fact that he was about to just spill everything about himself, that he didn't want anypony to know, without realizing it.

"W-Write it, i-in their.. Er.. Minds, over again, heh, y-you know?" Spike stuttered, struggling to say something about writing things, that actually made a lick of sense.

Twilight giggled, then raised a brow.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Twilight was confused. She was mixing what he was saying about writing something in a something, and writing something in his mind. She was now curious about the matter.

"W-What? I-I mean like, you know, you- when you think about stuff, it's like... Writing it, in your mind, you know?" Spike explained and stuttered some more, and let out a nervous chuckle, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh.. Still confused. Do you like, write in a notebook or something?" Twilight asked, still trying to figure out what the dragon is talking about.

"Pfft, no, why would I write in a notebook? That's kind of silly, right? F-For a guy dragon, I mean." Spike said, nervously.

Twilight Sparkle gave him an odd look, a look of distrust. She still trusted him, but not about this matter. She connected the links in her mind, and predicted he had a journal of some kind, lying around here, somewhere.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. We should both get to sleep. You sleeping okay?" Twilight asked him. Sometimes the dragon would have trouble sleeping, due to either a nightmare or just the fear of having strange dreams when he slept. So Twilight had got him some medicine that would help him fall asleep, just in case he needed it.

"I think I'll sleep fine." Spike answered. He felt a bit more confident now, thinking that Twilight had put aside what he said a few seconds ago.

"Maybe you should take some of that medicine, just in case, you know? You seemed... Stressed out today." Twilight said, making an excuse. If she could get him to fall asleep quickly, she would be able to search for his journal earlier in the night. That meant, more sleep for her. Plus, the sleeping medicine would knock him right out. Safely, of course. Basically he wouldn't wake up by hearing sounds in the night.

"Eh.. Maybe you're right. I guess so. Sure." Spike answered. Twilight nodded and hopped off of his bed, and down the stairs, to where she kept all of her medicine, herbs, and collectible ingredients.

She came back with a small glass of water, along with a few pills. She used her magic to drop the pills in the dragons maw first, then she used her magic once again to tilt the glass gently into his muzzle, allowing him to take sips of water.

"Thanks." Spike said, wiping his muzzle with the blanket, drying his muzzle off.

"You're welcome. Just let me know if you can't sleep, okay Spike?" Twilight said, letting him know that she would be there in his time of need.

"I will." Spike said, and laid on his left side, closing his eyes, preparing for sleep.

Twilight then hopped off his bed, and then into hers. They weren't too far apart, so she didn't have to shout to get his attention.

"Goodnight, Spike." Twilight said.

"Goodnight, Twi." Spike replied.

Spike had fallen asleep at 11 PM. Unfortunately for him, Twilight was still awake. She was determined to find that journal of his. She wanted to find it so bad because she felt like she barely knew Spike anymore. The only talk they would do was small talk, or just her telling him to grab her some tea, or something along those lines, servant stuff. He still did plenty for her, but he wouldn't call himself a servant, and he doesn't like to be called a servant. She believed if she found a journal of his, she would know much more about him, and be able to bond with him as a relative, rather than a friend.

Twilight Sparkle had retrieved herself a lit candle on a coaster with her magic. The wick was almost completely burnt, so it wasn't too bright, nor was it too dim. It was just right, right enough to not wake up the sleeping dragon. She had the candle and coaster floating consistent with her movement, right in front of her. Far enough for her to see what is in front of her, but not too far that it crashes into everything she looks into.

First, she checks under her bed. She doubts it at first, but she didn't know. It could be a clever place, and it couldn't be at the same time. No luck. It wasn't under her bed. She continues her search to her bookshelf. Maybe he hid it in there, making it look like it was a regular book. She shuffled through each book, quiet enough to keep him sound asleep. And again, no luck. Now all of her books were in the wrong places. She sighed, and continued her search to his side of the room. He didn't have many belongings, aside from his bed and a small end table at the end of his bed. She looks at both sides of his bed, then glances over to the dragon. She sets aside her candle and coaster for a moment, and watches him sleep. The look of him sleeping caught her attention. Spike had his arms wrapped around his second pillow, holding it as if it were a plush toy of some sort. His breathing sounded soft, gentle and clean. He looked so out of it, and it was adorable. Her blank face turned into a slight smile, as she watched him. He was such a gentle dragon, along with a beautiful color combination and 'cute as can be' chubby cheeks. Even though he wasn't her little baby dragon anymore, he still reminded her that he was the cutest dragon she had ever laid her eyes upon. The fact that he was such a sweet, loving, gentle _dragon_ made him special to her. She yawned, beginning to feel tired, then picked up the candle and coaster with her magic, and made her way to the end table. She slowly opened it up, only to find some of his own books that he used to read. She placed the candle and coaster on the end table, and shuffled through the books with her magic. Something of interest shows up. It was a magazine for ponies who model, those ponies who have the perfect body. To her knowledge, he usually didn't get interested in that kind of thing. He usually tried to avoid being 'hip', as you could say. Avoiding popular magazines, music, etc. So this surprised her a bit. She put the books and magazine back to exactly how they were, as if they weren't even touched.

Getting tired of looking now, she decides to end her search after she looked under his bed. And to her surprise, she found something. She noticed it was indeed a journal, so she was right after all. She silently trotted to her bed, climbed up, and sat up on it. She had the candle sitting on the end table near her bed, so she was able to read the sloppily written words in the notebook.

**Author's Note:**

For some odd reason, I feel like I write better after midnight. What do you think? Is chapter 2 written better than chapter 1?


	3. Chapter 3 - Spilling the Truth

- Chapter 3 -

Twilight reached the end of the dragons journal. She didn't know what to say, or think. So many thoughts were going through her head, and so many questions that needed answers. Mouth agape, she closed the book, and set it to the side, not even bothering to hide it. She rested her neck and back on the mattress and pillow, but she couldn't make her own eyes close. She was dying for answers, but at the same time, she didn't want to wake the dragon. She knew what she discovered will make him furious, but she also knew it could possibly patch up their relationship, and make them understand each other better.

"What will happen to his trust towards me? Is he going to overreact?" She thought to herself. She was afraid to call him out, but at the same time, she felt as if she had no other choice. She needed to know more and she has been wanting to build a stronger bond with the dragon.

The alicorn took one last look at the journal, which was now sitting on her end table beside the lamp, and finally shut her eyes, preparing for sleep.

Twilight's alarm went off at 11 A.M. Twilight opened her eyes, and Spike groaned and covered his ears with one of his pillows. Twilight sat herself up with her hooves, and glanced over at the dragon. She didn't say a word. She leaped out of bed, and approached the purple dragon's.

"Spike," She began, but was interrupted.

"Just a few more minutes." Spike groaned into his pillow.

"No, Spike, I'm _serious_. We need to talk." Twilight said in an unusually stern voice. It almost sounded like she was scolding him. That's what he though, so it had caught his attention.

He turned his head to the right, facing towards the purple alicorn.

"Talk? About what?" Spike said in a sleepy tone of voice, while he rubbed his eyes.

Twilight sighed, glanced down at her hooves, then back up at the half asleep dragon.

"Just come downstairs in a few minutes, alright? I brought home some of that really good coffee from the cafe. That'll help you wake up." Twilight said, in a quiet and calm manner.

"Oh... Alright." Spike watched her trot down the steps, and scratched his head in confusion. He had thought they were done talking about what happened yesterday. Little did he know, this was about something completely different. He hadn't even noticed his journal was just laying out in the open, on the alicorn's end table, for all eyes to see.

Twilight had gotten him and herself a cold coffee from the café they had both visited the day before. She had hers and his sitting on the table in front of the couch she had put in the room below their bedroom. She sat impatiently for a few minutes, waiting for his arrival, when finally she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs from their bedroom. She watched him walk towards her, and took a sip of her coffee. The dragon joined her on the couch, grabbed his coffee, and gave her a worried look while he took meager sips.

He held his cold coffee with both of his hands, cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"What's up? You're acting a little strange." Spike asked the alicorn in compelling curiosity.

"That's the fun part," Twilight began and sighed once more, setting her coffee aside, preparing herself for some really serious talk. She was expecting the worst, from both herself, and the dragon. She was trying to keep cool, but in an odd way, she was actually a bit angry at the dragon. "Why would he hide all of these things from me?" She had thought. She almost felt like he didn't care about her what-so-ever. Maybe it was karma, for all the times she ignored him as an actual soul, rather than just a servant.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Spike said and raised a brow, now he was really confused.

"What I mean is, it's not _me_ that's acting strange, is it?" The purple alicorn said as she looked him in directly in the eyes.

"Oh! You're talking about yesterday... Really, Twilight, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all of your-"

"No no no no, that's not what I'm talking about, Spike." Twilight interrupted the purple dragon.

"Then... What is it?" Spike said as he gestured his claws in a motion to show that he still had absolutely no idea what the alicorn was talking about.

"Can.. I ask you something?" Twilight began her interrogation.

"Sure, Twi." Spike said as he leaned his back against the end of the couch, taking another sip of his chocolate coffee.

"You see me as a good friend, right? In fact, such a good friend that you feel that you need to tell the truth about.. Well everything, right?" Twilight asked. This was now getting a little suspicious. But the dragon shrugged it off, as if she still had no idea about his journal.

"Well.. Yeah, of course, Twilight." Spike hesitated, knowing that he had indeed lied about himself to her plenty of times.

"So then, you're always truthful?" Twilight continued. She had a plan, if Spike responds with a 'yes'.

The dragon looked to the right, at some of the bookshelves. He couldn't look directly into her eyes and lie.

"Yeah, yes." The dragon said, still looking to the right.

The purple alicorn tilted her head and gave him a suspicious look. She then held her hoof up, gesturing to him to wait for a moment. Spike raised a brow once more, still confused.

Twilight leaped off of the couch, and trotted past the dragon, then to the stairs that led to their beds.

"What in the world.." Spike said under his breath, as he watched the alicorn go up the stairs. He started to feel a bit worried, but not too much. The dragon was simply guessing this was about her wanting to be a better 'mother' towards him. So, at this point, he didn't have too much to worry about, until he saw Twilight trotting back down the stairs, with some sort of book, floating in front of her. But this wasn't just any regular old book. This was his journal.

As soon as the dragon realizes that it is indeed his journal, his heart picked up at a quicker pace, his body tensed up, and his eyes widened a bit. Now it all made sense. He knew exactly what this is about. He knew that she had read his journal. Trying to find hope, the dragon tries to believe that she had not read the whole thing.

"What's.. that..?" Spike said, struggling to say his words correctly. The dragon wanted to pretend that he had no idea what it was.

The purple alicorn climbed up onto the couch, and stared at the dragon.

"It's your journal, Spike." Twilight said, as she laid the notebook down on in the center of the couch, right in between the dragon and the alicorn.

The dragon covered half of his face with his right hand.

"Did you.. read it?" Spike stuttered a bit, as his heart raced.

"Before you get upset, you need to know-"

"Know _what_?! That you snoop through my stuff? Or that you know every single _humiliating_ thing about me, that I never wanted anypony to find out?" Spike blurted out, slammed his head against the couch, and covered his entire face with his hands.

"You need to know, that I'll accept you, for who you are, no matter what." Twilight explained, and put her hoof on the dragons shoulder. Just as she did that, he flinched his shoulders away from her hoof.

"Really? Really, now? It doesn't bother you at _all_ that I'm some fag dragon? Or that I look at lewd images of stallions degrading themselves on a printed on a piece of paper to get off?" Spike shouted. He wrapped his arms around a pillow on the couch, stuffed his face onto it, and began to cry. He was now feeling like everything had fallen apart. That he couldn't even trust his own guardian anymore. Twilight now had to try harder to prove that she could accept him, no matter what.

Twilight scooted herself closer to the weeping dragon, in attempt to comfort him. She placed a hoof softly on his back. Twilight sat silent for a minute, thinking, and allowing the dragon to weep to himself. She felt as if her heart had shattered, just looking at this poor, emotionally battered dragon, cry his heart out. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to shed a tear herself.

The alicorn opened her mouth, and paused. She wanted to say something lengthy, something that would convince him to stop crying. She was going to do exactly that.

"Spike, you might think it is hard for some ponies to understand, but if anybody could understand to the fullest, it would be me. Spike, I just wanted to have a greater relationship with you. I wanted you to be honest with me, all the time. I didn't want you to feel like you had to pretend to be somepony else to make me happy." Twilight said softly. The dragon stopped weeping, but tears were still in his shiny green eyes. He lifted his head somewhat higher, and looked into Twilight's eyes.

He sniffled loudly.

"You.. do..?" The dragon said, still clutching the pillow. This is what Spike really needed. He needed somebody to understand him. He needed somebody to accept him for who he is.

Twilight gave him a warm and loving smile.

"Yes, Spike. I do." Twilight whispered softly.

The dragon wiped the tears off of his eyes, and Twilight lifted her hoof off of the dragons back.

"I... I don't know what to say.." Spike whimpered, looking down at the ground.

"You don't have to apologize. I know how hard it can be to admit something you never wanted to admit in the first place." Twilight said, and gave him another smile.

"You do..?" Spike said, and sniffled.

"I do. Now, stop crying or you'll make me upset too." Twilight giggled softly, and Spike after.

"Sorry.. I just... It caught me by surprise, you know..?" Spike said, and looked up at the alicorn.

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain. Just cheer up, for me, okay bud?" Twilight said, and let out another quiet giggle.

Spike looked into her eyes and smiled. He was starting to feel like he had been making a mistake, hiding all of this from Twilight, all this time.

"There it is." Twilight giggled, and playfully squeezed the dragons cheeks.

"Haha, stop it!" Spike said, as they both shared a giggle.

"Still, though," Twilight started. She now had a more serious look on her face.

"Still what?" Spike said, beginning to worry.

"Still, I'm not going to ignore your cry for help." Twilight said. In Spike's journal, he described how lonely he was. How he thought he never would find any love, especially because he was gay. He didn't know anypony who would; one, find a dragon to be attractive, and two, be homosexual at the same time. He described how depressed in had made him feel.

"Oh, you mean in my journal.." Spike said, as he reached for his coffee.

"Mmhm. I want you to talk to me about it." Twilight said in a stern tone. Twilight was just trying to make the dragon feel better.

"You do?" Spike asked, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I do. I think it'll make you feel better." Twilight answered, and gently rubbed his shoulder with her right hoof.

"Well.. I dunno where to start." Spike said, and took a longer sip of his coffee.

"Hmm.. Tell me how you feel when you're with me, hanging out with the others. What do you feel like?" Twilight asked. She was all ears.

"Well.." Spike stopped, and took another sip.

"I... I feel like a third wheel. I feel like I don't belong. I don't feel accepted.." Spike explained how he felt. His cup was empty.

"And why do you feel like that?" Twilight asked.

"Well... All of you know what it's like to.. Love. You've all experienced it, and Rarity.." Spike continued, trying not to choke up.

"Spike, I'm not even dating anypony right now. We're single together." Twilight said and giggled a bit.

"That's not what I meant, though. You've dated before, you've felt love before. All I've felt is... Rejection." Spike explained himself. The dragon did have a point, he had never even dated anypony before. He has never experienced love.

"True, true. I understand what you mean, though." Twilight said, and looked down at her hooves.

"Every time I'm with your friends, I feel like they are sitting there, happy as can be, because they have somepony to love. Meanwhile, I sit here by myself, _with nobody to love._" Spike said quietly, looking and feeling down.

There was silence. They both sat, motionless, looking down at their appendages.

"Do you want me to help you?" Twilight broke the silence.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Do you want me to help you, you know, find a partner." Twilight repeated.

"Uhh.. I guess..? How would you be able to help though?" Spike said, confused.

"You're interested in.. Both ponies _and_ dragons, right?" Twilight asked, to make sure. She didn't want to go canvasing for ponies, only to find out the dragon wouldn't be interested.

"Mmhmm." Spike acknowledged.

"Boy ponies and dragons," Twilight teased, and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Spike looked to the right and giggled. His cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm just teasing." Twilight chuckled and nudged the dragons side.

"I know, Twi." Spike looked at her and giggled, too.

"So I'll ask around. I won't mention your name, and I won't make it obvious that you're trying to find a date. I'll just keep my eyes out for single stallions that happen to have the same sexual orientation as you." Twilight explained her game plan.

"Thank you, Twi. I doubt you'll find anypony who would want to date dragon, though.." Spike said, and looked down to his feet.

"You don't know that. I met a mare who told me 'dragons are sexy'". Twilight said.

"Yeah, but that's a mare." Spike responded, and glanced back up at the alicorn.

"There will be a stallion just like that, I guarantee it." Twilight was sure she'd find a stallion out there who just so happens to have a thing for dragons.

"You let me know. Just don't do anything drastic unless I say it's okay." Spike said, and pointed his thumb at himself for a second.

"I won't, don't worry." Twilight replied, and chuckled a bit.

There was a silence once again. They both looked down at the floor, to the side of the couch they were sitting on.

A light bulb lit in Twilight Sparkles head.

"Do you remember, years ago, when you ran away to find more dragons like yourself?" Twilight asked the purple dragon.

"Oh come on, those guys were dicks. They're out of the question." Spike reminded the alicorn.

"And dicks are a bad thing?" Twilight says, and laughs after.

"Twiliiight!" Spike groaned, and blushed.

"Haha, I'm sorry, I had to." Twilight said, and giggled once more.

"Anyway, I wouldn't want to associate with those guys. They were all mean to me." Spike said, and crossed his arms.

"Not all of them were, though. It was a huge area, full of dragons. I remember seeing one that was all by himself, when you tail wrestled the others." Twilight mentioned.

"Damn Twilight, you have a good memory. I don't even remember half of it, I just remember getting picked on and humiliated." Spike said.

"Good thing, right?" Twilight said and giggled softly after.

"So you say you remember a dragon who was by himself the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Well.. He wasn't by himself the _whole_ time." Twilight mentions.

"Oh, so he's an ass too." Spike said, after rolling his eyes.

"Well, he didn't seem like he wanted to be part of it. So maybe he's a nice dragon." Twilight adds.

"I'm surprised you can remember all of this." Spike said.

"Well, you probably can't remember because you were young, and your brain wasn't fully developed. I'm older, and I assure you my brain is quite large and well developed." Twilight bragged.

"If you think there is a good chance I'll meet someone nice there, then I want to go ASAP." Spike said, as he pointed to the front door.

"Come on, I'm always right." Twilight joked and laughed after.

"Riiight." Spike replied, and giggled.

They both awkwardly stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. The dragon blushed a bright red and put his hand behind his head, getting ready to speak.

"Uh.." Spike mumbled, awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked in curiosity.

"I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice to me.. And thanks for helping me, it means a lot to me." Spike said softly, as he looked into her eyes, blushing brightly.

"Of course, Spike. I'm glad to help." Twilight said, and gently nudged the dragon on his side.

Once again, they were found staring at each other in silence. Twilight wasn't moved at all, but Spike was feeling a bit nervous about what he was going to do.

"You okay?" Twilight asked, and raised a brow.

The dragon leaned in towards the purple alicorn, and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and stayed silent for a few minutes.

Twilight responded to his affection, and proceeded to wrap her hooves around his body. The two best friends both sat silent, holding each other, listening to every breath, for about a minute.

Once they unwrapped from each other, Spike noticed she had a blush on her face too.

"Hope that was okay." Spike said, and smiled at the alicorn, who was staring at him.

"Of course it was, silly. Your attitude.. It's a good change. You keep talking to me, okay? I'm always here for you, when you need it most." Twilight said and gave the dragon a bright wide smile.

"I will. I promise." Spike replied, with a smile.

_I know you're tired of loving, of loving_

With nobody to love, nobody, nobody

Just grab somebody, no leaving this party

_With nobody to love, nobody, nobody_

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is pretty much ALL dialogue. I planned this chapter to be so, I planned for Twilight and Spike to have a biiiiig talk. And that lyric at the end, I felt it had significant meaning to this chapter, Spike being tired of loving nobody, and finally on the journey to find someone to love. I also apologize for any typos and/or grammatical errors, It's like, 4:30 AM. I would also like to add when Spike says "Nobody" instead of "Nopony", he is referring to dragons as well.


	4. Chapter 4 - Close Friends

- Chapter 4 -

One Day Later

It was the end of the day, and both Twilight and Spike were exhausted. They had spent almost the entire day just walking around ponyville, enjoying each others company, talking. It was a good change for them, especially for Twilight. The last time they had spent this much time together, was who knows when. It could've been years, even. It was good for Spike, too. He was now feeling less lonely, and a bit more confident about himself. He was still a bit bothered, though, since he didn't really have much hope in finding someone any time soon. At least he had Twilight, for now at least. Twilight also felt good about herself, since now she was finally bonding with the dragon she watched burst out of an egg, and grow into her life. But, it was getting late, so they both agreed to head home.

"Well that was nice." Twilight said as she made her way through the front door of the library, which the dragon held open for her.

"Yeah, just hot." Spike said, and rubbed his sore back.

"Oh, quit whining. It was beautiful out." Twilight said, and trotted over to the couch. The alicorn hopped up and laid back.

"Oh! That party is tonight, are you sure you're not going?" Spike reminded the alicorn.

"I already told you, I'm not going." Twilight replied, looking up at the standing dragon.

"You're not staying here just because of me, are you?" Spike asked, as he joined her on the couch.

"No, I told you, I don't want to be there will all of those people." Twilight answered.

"I just don't want to keep you from having fun." Spike said, and rested his back against the couch cushion, letting out a quiet groan.

"You're not, Spike, I'm having fun just being here with you." Twilight said and gave him a sweet smile.

"You sure?" Spike said, always thinking that he was no fun.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door, and murmurs behind the door.

"Who's that?" Spike asked, and looked at the door.

"It almost sounds like Rainbow Dash." Twilight said, and made her way to the front door.

"Why would she be here?" Spike said over to Twilight. The alicorn stopped at the door, looked back, and shrugged. She then answered the door.

"Twilight! We thought you'd like to walk with me and Applejack to the carousel boutique!" Rainbow Dash says in her usual loud voice.

"No offense, but.. She invited you?" Twilight said, confused. She didn't think Rarity would invite somepony that is so flamboyant, energetic and clumsy.

The blue Pegasus approached the purple alicorn.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna party hard!" Rainbow Dash said, excited.

"I don't think it's going to be _that_ kind of party, RD." Twilight said, and waved her hoof to Applejack.

"We'll see!" Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Twilight asked the blue Pegasus.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash responded, and walked out the door, humming a song.

"How did she-"

"I don't have a clue." Applejack interrupted the alicorn, and shook her head.

"Well, are you going?" Spike asked. He had sneaked up on the ponies without them even noticing.

"Hey, Spike, how've ya been?" Applejack asked with a smile.

"I'm good, thanks." Spike answered.

Twilight thought for a second. If she went to this party, it would be good for her, and for all of her friends. She would meet new ponies, dance to music, have remarkably delicious wine, and get the chance to meet somepony famous. But, it also had a chance of making Spike upset, and back to feeling alone, and depressed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to go." Twilight told Applejack.

"Oh, why not?" Applejack asked Twilight. A faint smile grew on the dragons face. He was secretly happy that the purple alicorn was staying home, because he wanted to ask the alicorn for a favor.

"Eh, I'm just tired, and I don't really feel like doing anything like that right now. Maybe next time." Twilight answered.

"If there will _be_ a next time!" Rainbow Dash shouted from outside the door.

"Hush!" Twilight said, rolled her eyes and giggled a bit.

"You sure Twilight?" Applejack asked once again.

"I'm sure, thanks. Tell Rarity I'm just not feeling too well." Twilight told the earth pony. Applejack nodded in response, and trotted out the door.

"Bye!" Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash yelled.

"See ya," Twilight replied, and shut the door.

"I hope they don't mind you not being there." Spike said to the alicorn.

"You kidding? I think they'll have a blast, with or without me." Twilight said and giggled. She didn't mind, she felt happy for the others to have the opportunity to attend something so big and popular.

"Yeah, I guess." Spike said, and chuckled, looking at the door.

"Twilight,"

"Spike,"

They both said at the same time.

"Oh, you go first." Twilight said to the dragon.

"No it's fine, you go first." Spike insisted.

"Alright, well, I was just going to ask you a question, if you don't mind answering of course." Twilight said, both of them standing in front of the door.

"Go for it," Spike said and crossed his arms.

"It's about Rarity. And well, you." Twilight said, a bit stern.

"Oh." Spike said and paused.

"Well, what about us?" Spike asked.

"I was just curious... How did you know for sure that you were gay, and not bi, or straight? Because you've been chasing Rarity for so long.." Twilight began.

"You sure you wanna hear the details?" Spike asked, as he looked down at her.

"Yes, I'm curious." Twilight answered.

"Alright, then." Spike said, and wandered off to the couch, and waited for the alicorn to join him.

Twilight walked over, and sat next to the dragon. There was an awkward silence, both of them just looking around the room.

"Soo...?" Twilight said, looking up at the dragon.

"Oh! Sorry.. It's just not easy to talk about. You probably already know that, since it's not written in my journal." Spike said, and looked to the right, feeling a bit nervous.

"That's okay. Take your time." Twilight said, trying to comfort the dragon.

The dragon took a deep breath.

"Long story short, a few years ago, I found a porno, one with mares on it... I wanted to enjoy it because I wanted to feel.. Cool I guess. So I looked through it.." Spike paused.

"But I couldn't... You know.. Get a-aroused." Spike said, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ooooh, I see." Twilight said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want to say anything though, because she didn't want to make him upset.

"And once I saw a stallion.. You know, that's when I noticed." Spike continued.

"A-At first I didn't want to believe it. Hearing all of the horrible gossip about ponies that were gay.. It made me feel like.. _I_ was wrong." Spike said, and scratched his head.

"So you tried to make yourself think that you were straight, by going at Rarity as much as you did." Twilight added.

"Yup." Spike said, and sighed loudly.

"It was pathetic, and I feel bad about it. I don't hate Rarity, you know." Spike said.

"She doesn't hate you, either. She just needed a little space." Twilight mentioned.

"I _did_ want to date her, sort of. She made me feel good, when she would compliment me, and do silly 'just friends' things like kissing me on the cheek, or something." Spike said.

"I know, I know. We should probably head to bed." Twilight suggested.

"Oh, well.. It's only nine." Spike mentioned.

"Well, I _was_ going to leave early tomorrow to help you find a dragon, but if you don't want to, it's fine." Twilight replied.

"Oh! Well.. Tomorrow..? I don't know if I'm ready." Spike said.

"You'll be fine, Spike. I'll be right there with you the whole time." Twilight said in a stern tone.

"I-I'm just.. Kind of a nervous wreck right now." Spike said, scratching the back of his head, looking down.

"Holding it off isn't going to change anything. Spike, you'll be fine, trust me." Twilight insisted.

"Alright.. I guess we should go to bed then." Spike agreed.

"Wait!" Twilight halted the dragon, before he had a chance to get up off the couch.

"What?" Spike asked.

"You were going to say something to me, earlier. You let me talk first, remember?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, yeah. It's nothing, don't worry about it." Spike said, and shrugged.

"Come on, what were you going to tell me? You've got me curious now!" Twilight asked.

"I just wanted to try something, with you." Spike said, almost having trouble getting his words out.

"Try something? With _me?_ What could you possibly mean?" Twilight said, concerned.

"Nothing drastic, I just wanted to.. We're real good friends now, and I just wanted to know what it was like to sleep with somepony.. That hug yesterday was just really comforting to me." Spike answered, and blushed a bright red on his cheeks.

"It's dumb and weird, I know, forget I asked." Spike said as he stood up from the couch.

"No! Wait!" Twilight said.

"No, really, it's fine, I know you wouldn't want-"

"We can, tonight. Okay?" Twilight interrupted the dragon.

"You... one-hundred percent sure you're okay with it?" Spike asked, worrying a bit.

"Yes, Spike." Twilight said, and walked with the dragon. They both arrived at the alicorn's bed, mainly because her bed was slightly bigger than Spike's.

"So uh.." Spike mumbled. Both Twilight and Spike were awkwardly staring at the bed.

"You're fine, Spike." Twilight said, as she jumped in her bed, and laid down.

Spike climbed into her bed, laid his body down, and pulled the covers over himself and the purple alicorn.

"Hi." Spike said, and giggled a bit.

"Good night, Spike." She said and giggled.

"G'night." Spike replied, as the alicorn turned her body in the opposite direction of his. He knew what to do from here. He scooted closer to the alicorn, his chest just a few inches from her back.

"Can I..?" Spike asked.

"Go for it." Twilight said, and let out another giggle.

Spike slowly pressed his chest to Twilight's back. Then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. He first wrapped his left arm around her, and slid the other under her, then wrapped it around. At first, the dragon was a bit shaky. He felt nervous, and comfortable at the same time. He had never felt this comfortable in bed before.

"You're shaky." Twilight teased, and giggled after.

"Shush." Spike said, and shared a giggle.

In the beginning, the alicorn felt a tad uncomfortable. But after a few minutes of silence, and feeling the warmth off of his body, she felt quite relaxed. She could feel every exhale from the dragon's nose. She didn't want to admit it, but it was actually soothing to her. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep, along with the dragon.

It was 2 A.M. Twilight Sparkle was sound asleep, but Spike had found himself waking up, but he didn't know why. The dragon blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them to stay open for more than two seconds. He let out big yawn, and looked around, still holding the alicorn. He smacked his lips and felt a strange sensation in the lower half of his body. He stretched his legs out, and wiggled his hips, feeling a tingle. He looked down and saw his member, fully aroused, pressing against the sheets of the bed. That's when he realized. The dragon went from being half asleep, to wide awake. He slowly moved his arms off of the alicorns body, without waking her. His cheeks were the darkest shade of red, his hands were shaking, and his heart was pounding.

"Not now!" Spike thought to himself.

The dragon glanced at Twilight, making sure she was still asleep, before taking off to the bathroom. He noticed she was still sound asleep, so he slowly slid off the mattress, and took off. The dragon made his way down to the bathroom, and slowly shut the door behind him.

"Fuck.." The dragon said, and exhaled deeply. It had been a very long time since he had pleasured himself, or had a wet dream.

The dragon pressed his back against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He looked down at his throbbing member, fully protruded from his genital slit. He was burning up, his body was tense, he needed to get off. He wrapped his hand around his tapered penis, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He watched as a drop of pre slid down his shaft, and onto the floor. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. It was like he forgot what it felt like to touch down there. He didn't hesitate, he went straight to the point. The dragon began sliding his hand up and down his shaft, slowly at first. He began panting softly, with his tongue sticking out of his agape mouth. He began picking up the pace, and noticed he was already close to climax. His panting almost matched the movement of his hand. After about a minute, he finally climaxed. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the first string of his seed spurt out. Then again, and again, and again, and again.

"_Much_ better.." Spike mumbled, panting, exhausted. The dragon lifted his hand off of his now soft member and took a look at his claws.

"_Damn._" The dragon said quietly, as he started to calm down, noticing the large amount of semen that had leaked onto his claws. He pulled himself up, stretched, and cleaned himself up with the nearest towel, hanging on the towel rack.

**Author's Note:**

So that just happened. Also, formatting is much nicer looking on . So, if you like this story and have an account there, then I suggest you go and read it on insead. Much better quality.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cheers

- Chapter 5 -

It was the usual wake time of dawn. 10 A.M. The dragon had managed to silently slip himself back in bed with the alicorn earlier in the night, avoiding the issue of getting caught in the act. He didn't want to make their situation any more awkward than it already was. Sleeping with each other, chest to back, was far enough. But, the amount of comfort overcame the amount of awkwardness.

The purple alicorn found herself awaken first, and the dragon still asleep, as usual. Because of what happened during the night, the purple dragon didn't catch that much sleep.

"Spike," Twilight said, as she tried to wiggle herself free of the dragons grasp.

"Hmm?" Spike groaned, having trouble opening his eyes.

"Spike, let go." Twilight said, as she gently nudged the dragons chest.

"Okay, geez." Spike mumbled, and took his arms off of the alicorn.

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." Twilight said as she hopped off of the bed, waiting for the dragon to wake up.

"Yeah, yeah." Spike murmured as he sat up from his position on the bed, and rubbed his heavy eyes.

The alicorn stretched her limbs, and let out a big yawn. The early morning was silent, until, rather unusually, somepony started knocking on the front door.

"Who would be knocking this early?" Spike said, his speech slurred a bit, from being still half-asleep.

"It's probably Rarity, about the party last night." Twilight remarked as she attempted to straighten her mane with just her hoof. The purple alicorn then made her way down the stairs, and to the door. She opened the door. The pony who had knocked on the door came to a surprise, because it wasn't just Rarity. It was Victor, the famous pony who had apparently been having an intimate relationship with Rarity, accompanied by another stallion, who was wearing shades and a black tie around his neck. The alicorn's jaw dropped to the stallions beauty. His mane was an overly shiny dark blue, with a hint of dark purple at the tip of his mane, which was long, and graceful. The stallions body color was an indigo color, but partially blocked by his purple cape, which was held together by a buckle around his neck, with a big fat diamond to hold it together. He was young looking, but well built. For just a regular unicorn, he was a glorious sight to see.

"Hello," Victor said, while his mane majestically swayed back and forth in the morning sunlight, coming from behind him. He had a deep, English, snooty tone of voice, as the purple alicorn expected.

"Uh.. Hi, hello! I'm sorry I missed your party last night, I was just feeling kind of-"

"Oh no no, don't worry yourself, dear, it is quite all right. But, that is not why I have summoned myself to your humble abode." Victor explained, as he gestured his hoof majestically in the air as he spoke.

"Oh, it's not?" Twilight asked, still partially shocked that a rich, powerful, and famous stallion would actually take the time to show up and speak to somepony lower than him on the food chain.

"No, I'm actually here because I heard an actual, real life _dragon_ occupies this remarkable residence." Victor said, peeking in through the doorway of the alicorn's library.

"Well,_ I _actually own the place," Twilight says, in an attempt to impress the famous stallion.

"But yes, a dragon lives here. Why are you asking? If you don't mind me asking." Twilight questions the stallion, trying not to be rude.

"Because I think seeing a dragon wearing one of my demos would demolish my competition in Manehattan. You see, there are many others in Manehattan competing to be the best, to be presented in Canterlot's boutique. Imagine, photographs of ponies in their presentation, and then in mine, a _dragon._" Victor explained.

"You mean... You want Spike to _model_ for you?" Twilight said, surprised.

"Oh is that the dragon's name? _Spike_, a name that surely fits a dragon." Victor added.

"You know, your mare, Rarity, said that a dragon in your demo would be ridiculous." Twilight remarked, a bit confused.

"Oh, Rarity... Such talent, but she can be a bit.. Overzealous, if you will." Victor said, while he shook his head.

"Uh.. Well, I don't think he'll want to anyway, I'm sorry." Twilight said.

Victor gave the alicorn a suspicious look, and approached her.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves, shall we?" Victor said, with a smirk. The stallion wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

"... Right. Spike! Get down here!" Twilight shouted to the dragon, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep again.

"Jeez, Twilight, I'm not even ready to head out yet." Spike groaned, as he walked down the stairs, and made his way to the alicorn.

"And there he is!" Victor said with a big grin. The sight of a dragon staggered him. Even his bodyguard widened his eyes in amazement.

"Uh.. What?" Spike said, scratching his head, his eyes half closed.

"Um, Spike, this is Victor. You know, the stallion who's-

"What?! What is he doing here?" Spike said in confusion, now wide awake.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the stallion.

"Allow me. My name is Victor. I'm guessing you already know who I am and what I do?" Victor asked as he approached the dragon closer.

"Yeah. You make things, and sell them extremely over-priced." Spike said with a frown, crossing his arms. He was still dumbfounded at why someone this famous would ever come.

"Haha! This dragon has a sense of humor." Victor said, with a fake laugh after.

"Spike, Victor wanted to know if you could do something for him." Twilight said to the dragon.

"What in Equestria would you want _me_ for?" Spike asked, and raised a brow at the blue stallion.

"Simple. I want you to model for me, try on my new outfit, and my crew will take a picture, and release it to the newspaper here, in Canterlot, and Manehattan. This is a wonderful opportunity, and will pay a high price." Victor explained, and tried to convince the dragon to be there for him.

"You _what?_ I dunno.. Twilight?" Spike said and looked over at the alicorn, waiting for a suggestion.

"Don't ask me, it's your choice!" Twilight responded.

"Urban legend has it that dragons adore gems, correct?" Victor asked as he approached the dragon.

"Yeah, why?" Spike asked.

"See this lovely stone on my neck?" Victor asked, with a smirk.

"Woah! Is that an actual diamond?!" Spike asked, with his mouth agape and tongue out.

"Yes, indeed! I have another, that is similar in size. Does that gain your interest?" Victor asked.

"You'll give me one of _those?!_" Spike asked, all excited.

"_If_ you come with me, yes!" Victor said.

"Spike!" Twilight called for the dragon. Spike approached the alicorn.

"I thought you hated this guy." Twilight whispered to the dragon.

"I never said that. Twilight, it's a _diamond!_ Do you have any idea how hard those are to find?" Spike whispered back.

"I just think you'll be cringing out of your scales the whole time." Twilight whispered.

"I'll be fine, Twilight. It'll be worth it." Spike remarked, and approached Victor.

"I'll wait for you, Spike." Twilight said, as the dragon walked away.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Spike yelled back as he made his way out the door.

Victor and Spike both walked to his mansion together, with a bodyguard following, passing many houses and shops throughout Ponyville. A few minutes later, they had finally made it to the house. It was quite large, almost like a miniature castle. It was elegant, and royal looking. It was mostly dark colored, so it kind of seemed out of place, considering the fact that most of Ponyville consists of bright colored homes and buildings.

"Allow me." Victor's bodyguard finally spoke, in a frightening deep tone.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he entered the mansion with Victor.

"Dressing room is right down the hall, and to the left, next to the spa." Victor said, as he made his way down the long entrance hallway, with the dragon right behind him, looking at all the shiny statues and pillars.

"Here we are," Victor said, as he entered the doorway of the dressing room, waiting for the dragon to enter.

"Alright." Spike said, as he entered. The stallion closed the door behind him.

"This is really nice," Spike said, admiring all of the fancy equipment in the room. The dressing room had marble counters, and fashion designed ceramic pillars in the corners of the room.

"Thank you," Victor said, as he sat on the modern looking red couch, in between the counters and closets.

"So uh.. What do I do?" Spike asked, confused at the silence Victor was giving him.

"Before I get to all of that, I usually relax with my model first. So why don't you sit, dahling?" Victor asked, his back legs crossed.

"Oh, okay." Spike said, and sat next to the stallion.

"How about a drink?" Victor asked.

"David, drinks!" The stallion shouted towards the door.

"Uh... How can he hear you?" Spike asked, confused.

"He's at the door, Spike. May I call you Spike?" Victor asked the dragon.

"Oh, sure." Spike answered.

"May I just say you are absolutely gorgeous?" Victor said, as a servant entered the room, holding a tray with two glasses of chardonnay on it.

"Just set those on the counter, dear." Victor ordered his servant.

"Now scoot, scoot." Victor said, shooing the servant away.

"Um.. Well, thanks! For the compliment, I mean." Spike said, with a smile.

"Of course, dear. Care for a drink?" Victor asked, as he brought his to himself with his magic.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't think I'm old enough, anyway." Spike said, as the stallion took a sip.

"You'll be find, dahling. Here," Victor said, as he floated the other glass to the dragon.

"Well.. I guess I'll try." Spike said, as he held the glass, looking into it, weirdly. He gave it a sniff, and took a tiny sip. He bit his tongue and frowned, not knowing what to think about the taste.

"It's... Weird." Spike said, as he placed the glass back onto the counter.

"Haha! Well, it's not for everybody, I suppose." Victor said, with another laugh.

"Yeah, not for me, yet." Spike said.

"So, tell me about yourself." Victor said.

"Well.. Wait, can I ask you something? It's been bugging me a bit." Spike asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" Victor asked, smiling a bit.

"Where's... Rarity? I know you two have been.. Dating. I just ask because she probably doesn't want to see me, and I don't want you to get involved in another one of our fights." Spike explained, looking down at the ground, twiddling his thumbs.

"_Dating?_ Haha! Did she say that?" Victor asked, and laughed. The dragon looked up at the stallion, and widened his eyes.

"Well, yeah. That's what I heard." Spike replied.

"Tsk, tsk, the poor thing thinks we're lovers. I'll bet she's spreading the word as we speak, hmm?" Victor sighed.

"What? Are you saying you're not dating her?" Spike asked, a little shocked.

"Oh, I assure you, I am _not_ dating that mare. She's just excited, and she thinks that our little one-on-one's have been dates. I'll have to fix that." Victor answered, a bit disappointed and amused at the same time.

"You're kidding! She's been bragging about how 'Victor loves me' and all that junk." Spike said, and laughed a bit.

"It is quite amusing. I've never even flirted with her. Besides, that's not really _my_ scene." Victor said.

"Not your scene?" Spike asks.

"Honey, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am all for the guys. If that bothers you, I'll have to revoke my offer, and ask you to leave." Victor said, a bit stern.

"Oh! No no no, you're fine. I-I'm actually.. Like that, myself." Spike replies, with a forced chuckle.

Victor raises a brow, and gives the dragon a smile.

"Good to hear! I haven't met many gay folk in my time here, in Ponyville." Victor said, still smiling.

"N-Neither have I. I actually thought I was the only one!" Spike said, and laughed awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head.

They both shared a laugh, and then an awkward silence.

Then, Victor had an idea, and intended to play it out well.

"Hmm. I've always found the anatomy of a dragon to be staggering." Victor said, as he checked out every part of the dragon.

"Oh? Um.. You think so?" Spike asked, feeling a bit nervous now.

"Certainly. Sometimes it can be a chore carrying these around," Victor says with a smug look, pointing to his dark brown balls, his legs spread apart.

"O-Oh.. W-What..?" Spike stutters, now blushing. The dragon was finding it difficult not to look.

"Because, yours are internal, of course." Victor said, and giggled after.

"O-Oh! Heh, I see what you m-mean." Spike continues to stutter his words, now feeling very nervous. He never had a stallion hit on him before, so this was all new to him.

The stallion gave Spike a smug look, but the dragon was looking in the other direction, trying to prevent himself staring at the stallions large orbs.

"What, you've never seen a pair before?" Victor said, and chuckled after.

"Wh-What? Uh.. I-In pictures, yeah, but not with my own eyes." Spike said, a blush appearing from his cheeks.

"Don't be shy." Victor said, and chuckled again, looking at the dragon.

Spike finally gave up, and had taken a look. They were big, brown, shiny, and smooth, like the stallion had just got out of a bath. The stallions sheath was a shade darker than his sack.

"Uh.." Spike mumbled, then looked down at his own crotch, noticing his member had emerged fully from his cloaca.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Victor said, as he scooted closer to the dragon, his shoulders almost touching the dragons side.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Spike yelled, and covered his erect member with his hands, his heart racing at full speed, and dark red blush going across his face.

"Hey hey hey, no need to hide your glory," Victor said, with a smirk.

"W-What? I-I dunno if I-"

"Relax, honey." Victor said as he used his hoofs to move the dragons claws from covering his manhood.

Victor took a minute, just admiring the dragons erect member. Victor's black, speckled equine penis rolled flaccidly out of his sheath, and grew to an erection.

"We can both see what obvious effect that had on me," Victor said with a chuckle.

Spike was beginning to feel real hot. The feeling of being embarrassed, and nervous, was slowly fading away, into an absolute bliss of arousal. The dragon had always wanted to see an equine's penis up close, and he knew this could be his only chance for a very long time.

"Go ahead," Victor responded to the dragon's intent to touch.

"O-Okay.." Spike stuttered, his cheeks as dark of red as can be. The dragon lowered his head, parallel to the head of the stallions flared penis. He sat frozen for a moment, trying to think how to start.

"U-Uh.. W-Where should I start?" Spike asked, as he wrapped his right hand around the stallions shaft.

"Just go for it," Victor said, and laughed after.

Spike sighed, and began licking all around the shaft, with his long, snake like tongue. This caused the stallion to moan, but quietly, and calmly. The dragon began enjoying himself, jerking off his own member as he smooched Victor's cock.

"I see the dragon is enjoying himself, hmm?" Victor said, and giggled after.

"Uhuh," Spike said, with his tongue still wrapped around the stallions shaft. A minute later, he unwrapped his tongue, and prepared to take it in his muzzle. The dragon didn't think he'd be able to fit the flare into his muzzle, considering the fact that it was quite large. Before he went to town on it, he gave the tip of his cock a smooch, Spike's lips going against the stallions delicate skin. The stallion bit his lip in pleasure, from the feeling of a wet dragon tongue slide across the tip of his dick. The dragon was practically milking the pre-cum out of Victor, every drop of it going directly into the dragons maw. Spike then lifted his head up, and stared at the stallions twitching member, begging for attention. Victor was so close already, the stallion hadn't received head in quite some time.

Spike let go of his own member, and grabbed the stallions penis by the base with both hands, so he could properly aim it accordingly to his muzzle. The dragon opened his muzzle wide, and wrapped it around the flare of the stallions penis, and began a back and forth motion with his maw.

"Fits just right." Victor said, and let out a soft moan. The dragon just looked up at him, his muzzle still on the stallions cock. Spike continued bobbing his head up and down on the stallions member, sliding his tongue accordingly to his head motions, and swallowing every drop and squirt of pre-cum that the stallion had to offer. It was a lot, too. Those big balls of his weren't _just _for show. A few minutes passed, and the stallion finally reached a climax, spurting all of his seed into the dragons muzzle. The massive amount of cum pouring into the dragons muzzle overwhelmed him, causing him to spit some of it out. Spike took his maw off of the stallions member, and leaned back on the couch, rubbing at his own member, at the sight of a sexy, suave stallion and his slick, wet, spent equine penis.

"You're a natural." Victor said, and chuckled after. Spike was silent. He was too much in the moment of pleasure, from his own hand.

"Looks like you could use some help," Victor insisted, causing the dragon to stop and look up at him.

"Yeah.." Spike murmured, and removed his hand from his own member.

"Allow me." Victor said, and poured a small amount of chardonnay on the dragons throbbing member.

"Aaah! That's cold!" Spike yelped and jumped, as the stallion lowered his head to be right across from the dragons member.

Victor giggled and licked his lips, then opened his maw, preparing himself to suck the dragons member. The stallion then wrapped his maw around the dragons penis, and began bobbing his head back and forth. The dragon just sat there, awestruck. He had never felt something like this before, and it was simply magnificent. It didn't take long for the dragon to climax, considering the fact that he had been playing with himself down there the whole time. Spike had shot 5 strings of warm dragon seed down the stallions throat.

"How was that?" Victor said as he lifted his body back up and rested against the couch, licking his lips.

"It was really good.." Spike said, exhausted.

"Delicious." Victor said, and chuckled after. The dragon just sat there in silence, blushing, as his member returned itself back into his cloaca.

"S-So I was good..?" Spike asked.

"Yes, of course. Now lets take that photo before anyone gets suspicious." Victor suggested, and laughed.

"That's a good idea." Spike replied, and laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I've been feeling awful the past few days.

Oh, and how are people viewing chapters when I am still writing them? It's not even published, and it has 13 views.

Penis info 101:

A cloaca is a genital slit. Basically, where the penis is kept, when not aroused. Dragons don't have human dicks!

A flare is basically the head of a stallions penis. It gets bigger the more aroused it is.


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Relationship

- Chapter 6 -

"Feel free to visit any time. I wouldn't mind seeing you again!" Victor said, and winked at the dragon as he walked out the door.

"Heh.. Okay." Spike said, with a fake smile on his face. The dragon was still feeling a bit strange about what had just happened. He never thought himself to be one to have a one night stand with somepony. He always thought that he had to be in love with somepony to actually have sex with them.

Spike waved his hand awkwardly to the stallion, and made his way back to Twilight's library. He opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. He looked around for a minute, waiting for Twilight to come down. But, there was no sign of her. Being gone for only about an hour, it was a bit strange that there was no sign of the purple alicorn. He looked down to his hands, and took another look at the diamond Victor had given him. A slight smile appeared on the dragons face.

"Spike, is that you?" Twilight yelled down, from up on the second floor.

"Yeah!" Spike yelled back up. She looked down from the balcony on the second floor, turned, and made her way down the stairs.

"Oooh, did you get your diamond?" Twilight asked, as she approached the dragon.

"Mmhmm." Spike said, as he held the gem up.

"Wow! Nice!" Twilight said, looking at the gem.

"Yup." Spike responded.

"You're not going to eat it, are you?" Twilight asked, with a small giggle.

"No, I don't even think my jaw is strong enough." Spike answered.

"That's probably true." Twilight added.

There was an awkward silence. They both stood there, next to the front door, staring at each other.

"Soo.." Twilight broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Spike murmured.

"Do you want to head out right now?" Twilight asked.

"Oh uh.. Well, sure." Spike said, a bit surprised, as he completely forgot about going to the crater that he had visited years ago.

And with that, they both agreed to head out. Before they left, the purple alicorn had brought a small pouch that latched to a belt on her side. It consisted of bread, lettuce, and small bottles of water.

They were about half way there, and with the sun beating down on them at almost 90 degrees Fahrenheit, they had to stop and rest. They both sat down in a small field, surrounded by trees, and a small river passing by to the left. The grass was tall, and slightly uncomfortable to sit on. But this was no problem for Spike, since he was the tall one of the two.

"It's _soooo_ hot out here." Twilight said, trying to start a conversation. She was doing this because the dragon had been almost completely silent the entire way.

"Yeah." Spike mumbled, while he watched the river.

"You've been really quiet. Nervous?" Twilight asked, as she made herself a sandwich.

"That, among something else." Spike answered.

"Among what?" Twilight asked, now curious to what the dragon was talking about.

"Well.. About Victor.." Spike stopped, and looked down at the ground.

"What about him? Did something happen?" Twilight asked.

Spike let out a big sigh, and then looked at the alicorn.

"Do you remember when I had my first... Wet dream, and you had that talk with me? You told me to never let any pony take advantage of me." Spike brought up.

"Yeah, I remember, I'm still not sure what you mean." Twilight replied, and raised a brow in confusion.

Twilight put the pieces together.

"Wait, are you saying... Are you saying that stallion... Touched you?" Twilight asked, as she raised her voice a bit.

"Not exactly," Spike said.

"What?! That son of a-"

"Wait wait!" Spike interrupted Twilight.

"He... Well... He talked about.. You know, sex stuff." Spike began.

"_Celestia.._" Twilight mumbled as she facepalmed with her hoof.

"He showed me his.. Thing, and I just.." Spike continued, but struggled to get the rest out. His face was a bright red.

"You just _what?_" Twilight asked, quite concerned now.

"I-I... I used my mouth.." Spike said, covering his face with his hands.

Twilight began to feel enraged, but tried to cool herself down before she said anything harsh, or irrational.

"Look. Whatever you did, it's okay. You were just curious, right?" Twilight asked, still in the middle of cooling herself down.

"Yeah.. At first I was scared, but I just wanted it.." Spike remarked, now feeling a bit upset.

"You're growing up so fast. I mean, just a few years ago you're peeing in the bed, and now you're having sex with stallions." Twilight mentioned.

"Twilight, please! I didn't plan on it. I'm still not sure if I feel good about it or not.." Spike said, a blush still apparent on his cheeks.

"It's okay, it's fine. We'll just.. Not talk about it, alright?" Twilight insisted.

"Yeah, okay." Spike agreed not to talk about it.

They both sat on the ground still, the alicorn eating a sandwich, and the dragon just staring at the ground.

"So... You're not mad?" Spike asked the alicorn.

"No, actually, I'm not. To be completely honest with you, I was enraged at first, but now I feel almost relieved." Twilight remarked.

"Relieved? Why?" Spike asked, as he looked at the alicorn and raised a brow.

"Because you're gay. I don't have to worry about you getting any mare or dragon pregnant." Twilight mentioned, and laughed after.

"That's true." Spike said, now feeling a bit better knowing that the alicorn was feeling better as well.

"Can you promise me something, though?" Twilight asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"Don't go around having sex with everypony in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"What? I won't! I'm not some kind of, slut or anything!" Spike yelled at the alicorn.

"I didn't think that! I was just making sure, bud." Twilight said, trying to calm down the dragon.

"Well it sounded like you thought I was a whore." Spike remarked, making a frown on his face.

"I don't think that at all. I was just saying." Twilight explained.

"Whatever." Spike said, as he stood up.

"Are you ready yet?" Spike said as he glanced down at the sitting alicorn.

"Oh, yeah." Twilight replied, and stood up next to the dragon.

"Alright, cool." Spike said as he started walking, with the alicorn trotting by his side.

"Don't worry Twilight, if I find the right dragon for me, I'll stick with him." Spike remarked, as he looked down at the alicorn walking with him.

"I know, Spike." Twilight said and smiled at the dragon.

A short amount of time passed, and they made their way through a forest, and on the other side of the forest, was the mountains and craters that the dragons hide out at. It was a big mountain, so it would take them a few minutes to climb. Before they started though, they tried planning out what they would do before they showed up.

"What do you think they'll do, to a pony that shows up with a dragon?" Twilight asked Spike, feeling slightly worried.

"I won't let them do anything to you. I'll just say that you're a friend, and if they don't accept that, them screw them." Spike explained.

"I don't want them kicking you out just because of me." Twilight said, thinking about just staying by herself at the bottom of the mountain.

"I won't let them kick me out." Spike said, trying to be confident.

"Well I don't want them beating you up either! Spike, they're big dragons." Twilight reminded Spike.

"I'm not worrying about that, I think I have a plan." Spike said.

"And what would that be?" Twilight asked.

"If they ask why you are here, then I'll just tell them you're some crazy smart and powerful magical alicorn that could whoop all of their asses." Spike explained, and chuckled.

"Spike, please. I'm not _that_ powerful." Twilight said.

"No, really. Even if they did try to beat me up, you can just teleport them away with your magic, right?" Spike asked.

"Possibly. I'm just not so sure I could do that to a bunch of huge dragons." Twilight remarked.

"Well, it's really your choice. I'd like you to be there for me, but I don't want you to get hurt." Spike stated, and waited for the alicorns reply.

"I know, Spike. But they'll probably make fun of you for bringing a pony to a place like this." Twilight mentioned.

"I'd still like you to go." Spike insisted.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Just don't go to big crowds, you know, avoid the popular ones." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah I know the drill, I've been doing that my whole life." Spike said as he began walking up the mountain.

"Sad, but true." Twilight said, as she followed right behind the dragon.

"I'm still a little nervous," Spike said, as he walked with the alicorn.

"You'll do okay. I'm nervous too, dragons can be scary." Twilight added.

"Not all dragons are scary killing machines." Spike said, looking at the alicorn as he walked.

"True." Twilight said, as they both finally reached the top of the mountain. Just like before, it was a mountain, but on top, was a crater that went down just a little into the mountain.

"This volcano is probably thousands of years old." Twilight said, admiring the view. There weren't many dragons to be seen, just some teen and child dragons, is all. Being around lunch time, it made sense. The adult dragons were out searching for food for their young ones. To the left was a small crowd, about six, hanging out by a pool of lava. To the right was a big open space, and several stashes of gems separated from each other. At the end of the crater on the right, was a small opening to a cave. Which was odd, considering the fact that only one or two dragons actually lived on this part of the many mountains. It was more of a place to hang out, and wrestle each other for their beloved gems.

"You're probably right. Would be great for your research, but you'd probably be chased away by the bigger dragons." Spike remarked, looking both left and right.

"It's beautiful." Twilight added, and waited for Spike to walk down into the crater first.

"Well, lets do it." Spike said, as he made his way down the crater.

"Here we go." Twilight said in a bland tone. They both made their way down and onto the crater, and before they knew it, they were approached by two rather tall dragons.

"Well would you look at that. I don't believe it, pony boy brought his pony girlfriend!" Said a tall red dragon, followed by the laughter of the two dragons who had approached Spike and Twilight.

"She's not my girlfriend." Spike replied, with a slightly stern tone.

"Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend." Twilight said, as she backed up a bit. The dragons had grown since the last time they had seen them, so they were a bit frightening to the alicorn. But Spike, with his natural dragon instinct, didn't show any sign of nervousness.

"You're Garble, right?" Spike asked, pointing at the red dragon.

"Yeah, I remember you. You're that little one who tried to be like us, way back when." Garble said, pointing back at Spike.

"And I'm the pony who made you run into that tree! I have magical powers and I'm not afraid to use them!" Twilight said, trying to act tough.

Garble and his friend both looked at each other awkwardly, and looked back at Spike and Twilight.

"Okay, then. What brings you here anyway, after all these years?" Garble asked.

"Well, all of my friends are ponies, and I just wanted to make friends with some of my own, you know?" Spike said.

"That's right, you're from pansy-ville. I can't let you hang out with us, besides, you're hardly even a dragon." Garble said, and laughed after.

"_Pansy-ville?!_" Twilight shouted and moved forward, but was stopped by Spike.

"But I _am_ a dragon! Look, I have wings! See?" Spike said, and unfolded his wings, pointing to them.

"Pssh, you haven't changed, you're still a little sissy. Always trying to fit in with the big guys. Well I'll tell you something, it aint happening, fruity scales." Garble explained, and motioned with his hands to shoo Spike and Twilight away.

"_Fruity scales?!_ Alright, look, big guy! Just because he is gay, doesn't mean he can't be cool and popular like you guys!" Twilight scolded.

"I knew it! You're just like that one kid, the white and pink guy. He pretended to be straight for so long, and he comes to us wondering why we kicked him out of our group. The little fairy was ruining everything, and you are too! Tell you what, you want a friend? Go to that little fag's cave, right down there, and get out of my sight. Maybe you two will make a perfect couple, and you could eventually shove your dick into his candy ass!" Garble said, and shoved Spike hard enough to knock him onto his rear. They laughed and murmured as they walked away from Twilight and Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight said, as she approached Spike.

Spike let out a big sigh, and looked down at the ground, with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm here for not even ten minutes, and I'm already hated by all of them." Spike said, then covered his face with his hands.

"They hate me too, Spike." Twilight added, and chuckled after.

"That doesn't help!" Spike said, looking at the alicorn.

"Oh I know, Spike. But we can't leave just yet." Twilight asked, as she stroked Spike's back with her hoof.

"Why not?" Spike said, looking up at the alicorn.

"Because, that dragon said there was a dragon just like you, in that cave over there." Twilight insisted.

"Yeah but, we can't just barge into his cave. That's like a house, without doors. Plus, Garble was probably just lying." Spike said, as he stood back up.

"Are you telling me you came all this way for nothing? Come on Spike, you have to try. It's not the end of the world." Twilight continued.

Spike was silent for a moment.

"Alright, alright. Over there, right?" Spike asked, as he pointed to the cave.

"Yes." Twilight answered, and began walking towards the cave. Spike followed right by her side.

"I bet they're talking about me right now..." Spike said, and sighed.

"Who cares? Don't worry about them." Twilight said, and gave Spike a smile.

"Yeah, I know Twi." Spike said, trying to cheer himself up.

"You know, I really can't thank you enough for coming all the way out here with me. Having my back, and stuff. You know." Spike said, as they got closer to the cave.

"You don't have to thank me. I owed you, Spike." Twilight said.

"I don't think so. It just... Really means a lot to me. I've said things to you that would make every pony in Ponyville hate me." Spike remarked, looking forward to the cave.

"You've said normal things. It's just hard for some ponies to comprehend, at times. They will just overreact, that's all." Twilight said.

"You're probably right. I feel like I need to open up to everypony now." Spike said, as they both stopped right in front of the cave.

"Only to the ponies you trust." Twilight added.

"Yeah." Spike said, looking into the cave. He was feeling a bit nervous, knowing that there was an actual gay dragon in there, that could possibly be the one for him. They both stood there, silent, for a few minutes.

"You ready?" Twilight whispered.

"Mmhmm." Spike mumbled. They both entered the cave, but Twilight following behind at a distance, allowing Spike to be the first one seen enter.

"Ugh, for the last time Garble, I'm not giving you anymore-" A white and pink dragon said as he almost ran into Spike. The white dragon was just a bit taller, and just a bit older than Spike was. He had a white body, and a pink belly.

"Oh! Uh.. Hello. Who are you?" The white and pink dragon asked as he moved back a bit.

"Hi, I'm Spike. You don't remember me?" Spike questioned, and looked behind him for Twilight. Twilight had been waiting right at the entrance of the cave, allowing Spike to talk to the white dragon alone.

"Um.. No, I don't, sorry." The white dragon said, and titled his head at Spike.

"Oh.. Well I came here years ago, from Ponyville." Spike said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, they were pretty mean to you." Said the white dragon.

"Y-Yeah! So you remember a-all that?" Spike began to stutter a bit.

"Yeah, you were so little!" The white dragon said, with a giggle after.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo.. No offense, but why are you here? Didn't Garble tell you I was a fag?" The white dragon said, as he walked to a very small pool of lava at the end of a cave. This is what was illuminating the cave.

"What? Oh, w-well... See.." Spike began, as he followed the white dragon.

"See... What?" The white dragon asked, a bit concerned.

"See... T-That's okay, because, I am too!" Spike finally got his words out.

The white dragon gave Spike a suspicious look.

"Is this some sort of trick?" The white dragon asked, and raised a brow at Spike.

"Huh? No no! I just.. Thought we could chill, you know.. Those guys out there already hate me." Spike said, still struggling a bit with his words.

"So you're really.. You know." The white dragon questioned Spike once again.

"Y-Yeah." Spike said, a blush now apparent on his pudgy cheeks.

"Well, I'm Fizzle." The white dragon said.

"H-Hi, Fizzle." Spike replied.

"You know, there's not many dragons like us here. I thought I was the only one." Fizzle remarked, and smiled warmly at Spike.

"Mmhmm." Spike mumbled nervously.

Fizzle looked at Spike, and raised a brow. He then looked down at the pool of lava, and sat at the edge, allowing his feet to enter the lava. Spike did the same.

"What's up with you? You seem kinda freaked, or something. Is it me?" Fizzle asked.

"What? N-No! It's not you, I'm just.. R-Really shy, I-I guess." Spike stuttered and messed up his words. Fizzle reached over and put his hand on Spike's shoulder, and gently caressed it with just his thumb. This caused Spike to shake a bit, and blush an even darker red.

"It's cute." Fizzle said, smiling at Spike. At this moment, Spike knew he would have a better chance if he asked out Fizzle right now and there. But he didn't know what to about seeing each other, if they were to actually get together. Considering the fact that Fizzle lives almost an hour away by walking from Ponyville, it would make things quite difficult. But, he felt he had no choice. Fizzle seemed to like him, and he started to feel for Fizzle as well. He was cute, especially his bright pink belly.

"Th-Thanks, I was wondering..." Spike began.

"That was quick." Fizzle said, and giggled after.

"Huh?" Spike murmured.

"You've barely spoken to me, and you're already asking me out." Fizzle remarked.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry.." Spike said, now feeling rejected. But little did he know, Fizzle was just yanking his chain.

"I'm just messing with you, silly." Fizzle said, and chuckled after.

"Oh!" Spike said, and let out a forced laugh.

"But yeah, I'll go out with you." Fizzle said. And with that, Spike hadn't felt this happy in such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

Spike got himself a maaaaannnnnnn

anyway

I'll be going to DC in like, 5 hours. So I'll probably be writing a lot more when I'm there.


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Kiss

- Chapter 7 -

Spike paused. He widened his eyes, surprised by the white dragon's answer.

"Really?" Spike asked for conformation, still having doubts.

"Yes, really. What, you've never been asked out before or something?" Fizzle joked, not knowing that it was actually true. Spike had never been asked out before.

"Well.. Actually, no, I haven't.." Spike said quietly, as he looked down into the bright pool of lava.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Spike interrupted Fizzle.

"You sure?" Fizzle asked, as he scooted himself closer to Spike.

"Yeah." Spike said, his voice breaking. Fizzle smiled warmly to Spike, and wrapped his arm around Spike's back.

"I'm now only really thinking about it.. All of these years I've been capable, but I always chased after one pony.." Spike said, gently kicking his feet in the warm lava.

"A pony? Oh wait, that's right, you live in Ponyville. I'd ask ya how that works out, but I can already see it hurts a little." Fizzle said, softly scratching the purple dragon's back.

"Yeah.. But I'll be okay." Spike mumbled quietly, and leaned his whole body against the white dragon's body, in response of Fizzle's affection. At first, Fizzle was surprised, then he just made a smile on his face.

"Well, that's good." Fizzle said, with a short giggle.

A few moments of silence passed, was just two warm bodies of dragons pressed against each other, peacefully. At least it was, until Twilight Sparkle barged into the scene.

"Hey," The Alicorn began to speak. This surprised Fizzle, he had no idea that somepony was watching them this whole time.

"Oh, hello there..?" Fizzle said awkwardly, as he freed his arms from Spike's body.

"Oh, uh, this is my friend Twilight Sparkle, she's the one who found me when I was an egg, and took care of me." Spike explained.

"So she's like your mom then? Interesting, a pony raising a dragon." Fizzle replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Spike said.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but I'm getting hungry again, and I thought you two wouldn't mind continuing this down at home?" Twilight pleaded.

"In Ponyville, down at my place." Twilight said specifically to Fizzle.

"Well uh.. I guess, but, the ponies down in Ponyville are just going to let some big dragon roam their streets? Last I heard, they were terrified of us dragons up here." Fizzle explained.

"You'll be fine, they may seem a bit uneasy around you, but they won't kick you out or anything silly like that." Twilight responded.

"Well, all right then. I suppose you got here pretty quick, huh? Seeing that the both of you have wings. Going back down shouldn't be any trouble." Fizzle said, as he pointed at the Alicorn, then at Spike.

"Actually.. Mine don't work, yet." Spike said, shamefully.

"Oh.. We can walk, then. That's okay." Fizzle insisted.

"Crap! It's going to take forever, because of _me!_" Spike groaned, a bit frustrated with himself.

"Spike, seriously, it's fine." Fizzle said, with his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Yeah, Spike, don't worry yourself about it." Twilight said, also trying to cheer up Spike.

"Ugh..." Spike sighed.

"Man, will I be glad when I can actually fly." Spike said. And, with that, the three of them were on their way to the Golden Oak Library. They talked and walked, making time go by much faster. And before they knew it, they had finally reached Twilight's library in Ponyville.

"Wow! This is a very neat looking place!" Fizzle said, admiring the view on the first floor of the massive amount of books in every direction.

"Thank you!" The Alicorn responded, with a smile.

"Yeah, this is were I was born and raised." Spike said, looking at Fizzle.

"Spike, I figured you'd want some privacy, so I'm gonna go out to eat with the others. So I'll see you in a bit, okay? Just don't do anything.. Crazy." Twilight whispered to Spike.

"I won't!" Spike said.

"Okay, okay. See you in a bit!" Twilight said, as she trotted out the door, and closed it behind her, leaving Fizzle and Spike alone, together.

"So.. Is there any place we can sit, and relax?" Fizzle asked, and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, follow me up these stairs." Spike said, as he pointed to the staircase he was heading for. Fizzle followed behind, and they both made it up the stairs, and made their way to a couch, and sat together.

"It's a lovely home," Fizzle remarked, still admiring the unique interior structure.

"Mmhmm, I've always felt comfortable here." Spike said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh? Even for this?" Fizzle asked, and gave Spike a really quick kiss on the cheek. Spike widened his eyes, surprised, and a blush appeared on his pudgy cheeks.

"Uh.." Spike mumbled.

"Hmm?" Fizzle responded.

"Y-You kissed me." Spike said, looking at Fizzle.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Fizzle asked, then quickly kissed Spike on his lips.

Spike's reaction was silence.

"Or, do you mean.. Like this?" Fizzle said, as he gently grabbed Spike's head by his cheeks, and gave him a long, sensual kiss directly on his lips. It lasted for about five seconds. Fizzle pulled back, his hands still on his boyfriends cheeks. Spike began feeling a bit warm, and began feeling the desire to go in for more.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the wait! Was busy, was in D.C, blah blah blah. I know this chapter isn't much, but I just wanted to upload something for all of you, mainly to let you know that I'm not dead, and I am still writing this story. I'm also making a new one, a Soarin' x Shining fanfic, if anyone's interested, the first chapter will probably be posted up tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Desire

/-/  
/ The Desire/ Story: With Nobody to Love/ by kamajih/-/

- Chapter 8 -

They both stared into each others eyes in awe, both thinking who was going to do the next move. Fizzle, although, was thinking it would be himself, since Spike was always a little shy about things. But, before he knew it, Spike had grabbed Fizzle by his shoulders, and pressed his muzzle against his own. Fizzle opened his maw, allowing Spike's tongue to enter. They spent almost twenty seconds with their tongues in each others mouths, swirling them around each other, and Fizzle, softly moaning into Spike's muzzle. They pulled apart, looking into each others eyes. They both smiled at each other.

"Yeah.. Like that." Spike murmured, and smiled in comfort, as Fizzle held both of Spike's hands.

"Oh good, I thought you'd be upset." Fizzle said, relieved.

"I'm just.. A little.." Spike mumbled, as he let his right hand go off of Fizzle's left hand, placing it on on the white dragon's thigh.

"I see." Fizzle said with a smirk, after he quickly glanced down at Spike's crotch, noticing just the tip of his penis was visible from his cloaca. The white dragon then slightly leaned over, enabling him to nibble on Spike's neck, softly, his teeth going against the delicate scales of the purple dragon's neck. This caused Spike to let out a quiet, long sigh, in pleasure.

"If I'm going to fast, or if I do something you don't want me to, let me know." Fizzle said quietly, as he leaned away from the purple dragon, and pushed him down against the side of the couch, letting the arm rest prop his body up just a little bit.

"O-Okay." Spike stuttered, as Fizzle wrapped his right hand around the shaft of the purple dragon's cock, slowly stroking it, up and down. Fizzle then leaned his body down, and opened his muzzle, allowing the purple dragon's now fully erect penis to enter. He closed his muzzle on it, swirling his tongue around the shaft, as he bobbed his head up and down.

"J-Just going right down on it, huh?" Spike said, as the white dragon lifted his head, his tapered penis no longer in his muzzle, so he could speak.

"I just couldn't help myself, you're such a cutie!" Fizzle replied, then licked his lips.

"Wh-What are we gonna do about you..?" Spike said, as he pointed at Fizzle's now visible, and erect penis.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got something in mind. But, that is extraneous at the moment, let me finish you off first." Fizzle said, as he stroked the purple dragon's hard member. Fizzle looked up, giggled, then went back down on the purple dragon's member, taking all of his length in his muzzle. It didn't take very long this time, Spike was now already blowing his milky, warm load into the white dragons muzzle, absolutely all of it going directly down the white dragon's throat. Fizzle, gladly swallowed, of course. Once he swallowed all of the purple dragon's load, he lifted his head off of the purple dragon's member, and licked his lips, once again.

"You've got a nice taste," Fizzle remarked, and poked Spike's nose.

"Heh, thanks." Spike replied.

"But now it's my turn." Fizzle said, and started stroking his own stiff member.

"Okay, so you want me to just... Blow you, like you did me?" Spike said shyly, and waited for a response.

"No, I've got something else in mind." Fizzle responded, with a smirk.

"Like what?" Spike asked, curiously.

"Like, turn around, and raised your butt for me." Fizzle ordered, and waited.

"W-Wait, b-but-"

"I'll go slow, don't worry. You'll be fine." Fizzle said, and again, waited for Spike to do what he told him.

"But... You're big!" Spike said, trying to find an excuse.

"Oh come on, I'm only eight inches, hun." Fizzle remarked.

"U-Um.. Okay.." Spike said quietly, and turned himself around, his head leaning against the arm rest of the couch, and his rear raised, and tail raised as well, now allowing full entry to his tail-hole. Fizzle then positioned himself, by grabbing Spike on his shoulders, and resting his tapered member at the rim of his hole.

"If you need me to stop, just say so, okay?" Fizzle said.

"Okay." Spike replied.

"I don't think you'll want me to stop, though. I think you'll love it." Fizzle added, and squeezed his member by the shaft gently, squeezing out as much pre-ejaculate as he could onto the purple dragon's hole, using it as lube, so the entrance of his member would be much easier and less painful.

"Ready?" Fizzle asked.

"Y-Yeah." Spike answered. And with that, Fizzle began slowly pushing his member into the purple dragon's hole, the small tip now completely inside. Spike yelped as a response to the feeling, but Fizzle just giggled, and began to push more, until the seven inches of his member was devoured by his hole.

"You okay?" Fizzle asked, staying still.

"Y-Yeah.." Spike mumbled.

"Good." Fizzle said, and began to thrust his hips back and forth, pulling his cock out, and back into his hole, stretching it to his size accordingly. At first, Spike wasn't enjoying it so much, but that's quite common, with anal sex. But a few minutes into it, Spike began to feel very good, his member fully erect once again, throbbing in the same exact pattern as the thrusts into his rear.

"Damn boy, you're tight!" Fizzle groaned, now thrusting a tad bit faster.

"Well yeah- I've never- Done this- Before." Spike replied, stopping his speech each time the white dragon pushed his member inside Spike's hole.

"I know." Fizzle said, now going much faster. Spike was clenching his teeth together, trying his hardest not to moan too loud, in fear that it would be a turn off to the white dragon, but it was actually one of his turn ons. Fizzle could tell he was trying not to make noises, so he reached his hand over to his muzzle, and forced his claws into it, giving the purple dragon no choice but to open his mouth. He couldn't help but moan and groan, his mouth wide open with his boyfriends claws sticking into it, getting saliva all over them.

"Aaauh!" Spike moaned, as he sprayed a small load of semen onto the couch cushion.

"Geez boy, I'm not even finished yet!" Fizzle said and groaned, now going as fast as he could without tiring himself too much. He kept going, and a few seconds later, he finally reached a climax, shooting his load deep into the purple dragons hole.

"Phew! That was nice.." Fizzle said, and sighed, feeling a bit exhausted, from all of the thrusting and humping.

"Ah.. Y-Yeah.." Spike said, as Fizzle took his hand out from Spike's muzzle. Fizzle then pulled his member out from the purple dragon's behind, his member flaccidly flopped downwards, with the dragon's still warm seed pouring out of Spike's anus.

"Aah!" Spike yelped, as Fizzle pulled out.

"Woah wait, don't move." Fizzle said, in a slightly stern tone.

"What? Why?" Spike asked, confused.

"There's cum everywhere! I'm gonna go get some stuff to clean up. You got extra towels in the bathroom over there?" Fizzle explained, and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, there's a bunch in that bathroom. Take a white one, just in case. Oh, and do I really have to stay like this?" Spike explained and asked, still bent over and hindquarters raised up in the air.

"Yes, I don't want any dripping on the carpet, too! It's not even my stuff. And besides, you look cute that way!" Fizzle said, and giggled after.

"Fine, just hurry, my friend will probably be back soon." Spike said, as he rested his head on the arm rest of the couch.


End file.
